


An Empty Room

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Dystopian, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Family, Gen, M/M, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Young Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus finds out what has happened to each of his respective brothers, and it’s as he feared.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Dr. Emile Picani & Morality & Sleep
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	An Empty Room

Remus couldn’t see anything but the door as he ran toward Emile’s bedroom, he just focused on getting there. His socked feet nearly skidded at every turn he made, but he stayed firm on his feet despite the hinderance.

His heart felt as if it was beating out of his chest, and not from how fast he was running. He had somehow handed Janus to Patton, sitting him down on the couch so that neither of them would see what he hoped he didn’t find, but everything was a blur of _Have to get to Emile. Have to get to Emile. Have to get to Emile!_ so he only recalled snippets.

It wasn’t til he was opening Emile’s bedroom door that his mind cleared and he was completely aware of his complete surroundings again. He actually felt the cool metal of the door handle as he ripped the door open to reveal…

Remus froze in the doorway, not able to make a move for a very, very long moment as he took in the sight of Emile’s bedroom. 

Emile’s bedroom itself was just as comparably clean as the kitchen, though it also shared the fact that it was covered in various books and notebooks. Just like the kitchen with the cardboard boxes lining everything, there was nowhere you could look without there being a book. 

But what Remus was focused on and frozen in place about was the smaller figure on the bed in the corner of the room. Emile himself looked like a few years younger version of Patton, even having a little cardigan himself over a collared shirt, though he was actually wearing his instead of having it tied around his neck, and he had a little pink tie around his neck instead. Emile’s tie, which was usually properly tied, was instead loosely dangling from Emile’s little neck. 

Emile by all accounts, was sat up in his bed, back against the wall with a notebook in his lap, but the concerning thing and the thing Remus was likely focused on was the fact that Emile wasn’t looking at his notebook, even though he had a pencil in his lax hand. He wasn’t looking at Remus either, which Emile would’ve done the moment Remus flung open the door sounding like a hurricane.

Instead, though his eyes were open, Emile’s eyes were staring of into space, about at the crease where the ceiling met the wall. His mouth was slightly parted, and he looked to all the world like his natural curious expression, as if the ceiling and wall meeting was fascinating to him. It was so much like when Remus had told him about cartoons 

What was out of place in his curious expression was the lack of… anything behind Emile’s eyes. Emile’s eyes were always sparkling or lighting up when he was learning something new, particularly about cartoons, but the deadness in his eyes made clear that something was _really_ wrong here.

Remus didn’t even have to glance at where Emile was looking to know that there was nothing interesting there to look at. Instead, Remus warred with his frozen body to _move,_ to run to Emile, to do _something_ other than just stand there looking at Emile’s state.

Roman’s anguished cry was the thing that snapped him out of his shock induced stupor. Thankfully, Remus could tell it was quiet enough that neither Patton or Janus could hear it enough to alarm them, but Remus heard it all the same.

Remus, though he wanted desperately to grab Emile, ran to where he heard Roman instead, just wanting to know if his worst fears had come true. He booked it further down the hall, nearly slamming into Roman as he stumbled out from Virgil’s bedroom doorway. He was carrying Virgil in his arms, holding him close as if at any moment Virgil would disappear. Tears were steaming down his face.

Remus felt his heart sink, or more accurately, felt like his heart was being pulverized into a thousand tiny pieces, as he saw Roman’s expression and Virgil in the same state as Emile, looking blankly off into space at nowhere in particular, no light behind his eyes. Remus made eye contact with Roman, who’s eyes were full of sorrow and glanced over at Remy’s bedroom in a silent question, searching Roman’s eyes.

Roman sobbed harder, shaking his head. Remus staggered back, clutching his chest, knowing what Roman meant, but he wouldn’t believe it until he saw it.

Remus quickly burst into Remy’s room, the door already open from where Roman probably burst in, just like Remus with Emile. Remus could only see Remy, his awareness narrowing down to how Remy was positioned. Remy was laying down, unlike Emile, his hand near his head as if he was clutching it before… before…

Remus, unlike with Emile didn’t freeze to the spot, instead he approached Remy, placing his fingers on Remy’s neck checking his pulse, knowing he would find a pulse but he just had to _make sure_. Sure enough, he felt Remy’s pulse, but despite Remy’s open eyes just like Emile and Virgil’s, Remy’s pulse was slow, _way_ slower than what it should be, but at least he’s still alive.

Remus picked Remy up as well, nowhere near as openly emotional as Roman is, tears streaming down his face, but inside it feels like a feral cat is tearing his organs apart one by one, dragging the evisceration of his heart out so that he felt every stab of realization of what was happening.

Remus was gentle with Remy, more gentle than he would be if Remy was conscious, holding him as if any slight movement would shatter him. 

He walked out to see Roman slumped against the wall, brushing Virgil’s hair back religiously, as if caressing Virgil’s hair would break him out of whatever state he was in. When Roman noticed Remus walking out of Remy’s room with him, he whipped his head up, glancing over towards Emile’s room.

“Is- even Emile? Is he-?” Roman sobbed in question, his eyes searching Remus’s even with his tears no doubt clouding his vision. Remus somberly shook his head, bracing for Roman’s reaction at the realization that it was _all three of them._

But Roman’s big reaction never came, Roman instead just sat there, tears streaming down his face, but silent as he looked off in no direction in particular. His gaze was a thousand year stare, much like Virgil, Remy, and Emile’s, but instead of there being no light, the sad light in Roman’s eyes was nearly overwhelming as Remus saw the complex emotion behind Roman’s eyes with a simple glance.

They were both silent for a long time before Roman finally said, clutching Virgil’s limp body to himself in contrary to his words:

“We are going to make sure all three of them are comfortable and tell Patton that they’re all just tired and everything’s going to be _fine!_ It _has_ to be be! _”_

But Remus knew that today, The Day, was likely to not have that happy of an ending. He just hoped that it would go easy on them, for his brothers’ sake.

Remus didn’t want to lose his family. Not again.


End file.
